heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Gia
Gia is the deuteragonist of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted and Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway. She is the love interest of Alex and wears only a blue necklace. Despite being of a kind of animal that comes from Latin America, she speaks some Italian. She is voiced by Jessica Chastain. Personality Gia is generally kind and also passionate about Trapeze. Gia speaks with an Italian accent. She defends her circus friends of any threat or insult, an example is when Alex unintentionally made fun of Vitaly, the father-like figure of Gia, which made her instantly mad. Gia is very beautiful and graceful. She eventually seems to develop a romantic attraction to Alex after they bond practicing Trapeze. Gia is a trapeze performer in Circus Zaragoza and a very passionate actor on the trapeze, who respects her fellow performers as family and friends. She seems to look at Stefano as a good friend, possibly like a little brother figure, while Vitaly is like a father figure. Film Role Gia is first seen with Vitaly the tiger and Stefano the sea lion, all heading to the circus while Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman were trying to escape animal control. Gia lets the Four on the circus train after Alex convinces her that they are circus animals. She is fooled into believing that Alex is a master circus performer and is falsely following the ways of "Trapeze Americano." When the circus falls into a rut, she doesn't show too much desperation, much like her father figure Vitaly. But when she hears Alex's improvised speech, she is spurred into the "Fur Power" works. Her act with Alex and the trapeze plants herself even closer to the lion. But their cover is blown by DuBois's arrival, although the penguins manage to get rid of her. When Alex and the gang finally admit their true intentions after their London performance, Gia and the rest of the performers are devastated. When the gang and the circus animals split up in New York, the circus soon falls into sadness, mostly to Gia and Stefano, because they had no one to work with in their acts. Vitaly tries to convince his comrades to work on a solo act, but nobody would. Then all of a sudden, a sedated King Julien pops into the scene and pleads to his bear girlfriend Sonya to take him back and forgive him. While he was begging, Kowalski, one of the penguins, pulls the sleeping dart out of the lemur's tail. It's revealed that DuBois had captured and caged the zoo animals. Gia was the first to realize their friends were in danger and convinces the rest of the circus animals to help save their zoo pals. In the end, after bringing the blimp to the zoo, Gia swings her way to Alex just in time before he is killed by the poisonous dart that DuBois shot to the lion, and she rescues him. DuBois then pursues to kill Stefano to avenge Alex. Yet before she could kill the sea lion, Gia and Alex come to the rescue, "Trapeze Americano" style, and save Stefano. By the time Alex grabbed Stefano, he also got DuBois. Alex acts quickly and gives Stefano to Gia before DuBois got them both. As Alex and DuBois clash in the air, they were going to land in the penguins' habitat filled with cobras, but Alex whistles for the dogs with rocket skates who rescue them in time, and Alex throws DuBois in his old habitat where Mort sedates her and leaves her there. Gia is taken by Alex with the rocket dogs hanging on his back. Alex then releases a huge mass of balloons up in the air to the children below, then he and Gia smile at each other lovingly before joining the others on the flying circus platform. Gia is last seen dancing to a mixture Marty's own "Afro-Circus" music video and Julien's "I Like to Move it, Move it" with everyone, including Vitaly, wearing rainbow-striped afros and the circus horses painted with colorful polka dots going across America continuing with the tour. Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway In this film, Gia remains Alex's girlfriend. One day at the circus in Paris, Gia is seen as she and Marty hears Alex having a nightmare about the zoo back in New York, and it was about to get wrecked, then she tells him calm down. As Alex thinking about New York, he decides to come back home and ask her to come with her. Gia doesn't know about that, he convince her to give it a chance. And then she accept it and so does Vitaly too. Later, the gang go to Mumbai to have the penguins get the deed from the printer to get home. Then, Gia and Vitaly are at are outside beside the door and in the dumpster as the penguins sign the deed in the printer at the mall to the Zoosters to New York. Unfortunately, the group gets spotted in the process and find themselves at the high chase by the hunter, Mr. Drake Begum, on a high speed chase in a ''Assault School Bus (A.S.B). ''The gang surrounded by the hyenas in the alley by a broken bus. But soon is being saved by the South Troops, and they decide to take them New York after the mission. After the animals escape from Tokyo by the mad mob and the plane crashed into the rainforest, the gang found the colorful place called, Jungletopia. Later on, Gia and Alex walks around and see little animal kids, playing. Gia convince Alex that maybe if the children didn't like her, he tells her that it's nonsense, the kids will like her and show their love together. A Young Rhino and Young Macaque Monkey stumbled behind Alex and Gia and thinking there's something behind them. The lion and jaguar acted friendly, but they were laughing and looking at her blue necklace, thinking it's funny. Then the kids ran away. Gia was puzzled and told Alex that she only smiled. Later after, Alex has decide to purchase the South Troops to do they're old performance again, to come up with the new act, so they could use it to return to New York City. And Gia is spurred into the "Jungle Untamed" works. Her new act with Alex is the meditation dance with Calvo. Later on, Gia and the other animals went to Melman and Gloria's anniversary party. After their jungle performance, Alex and Gia told the young rhino and macaque monkey a story about their performance. Pleased with how the kids have warming up to them, Gia happily tells her boyfriend thanks for making the kids like her. Then Alex and the gang reveals their true mistakes, Gia and the rest of the animal performers are devastated and hurt. When the Zoosters and the other animals split up in Jungletopia, the others feel disappointed about Alex and the gang tricking them, mostly to Gia and Calvo. because they had no one to work things out with their acts. Gia convince Calvo that was good at his performance back on stage last night, and then she told her that he is more than leader, but a greatest dancer in the world. Then all of a sudden, King Julien who was unconscious, Maurice and Mort pops into the scene and warned about the zoo animals, and Kowalski, one of the penguins, pulls the sleeping dart out of the lemur's tail. It's revealed that Begum captured and caged the zoo animals to the Mumbai Zoo. Gia was at first realize that their friends are in danger and Calvo convinces the rest of the other animals to help save their zoo pals. In the end, after bringing the blimp to the zoo, Gia came with the lemurs, the penguins, the chimps, Vitaly, and the South Troops came to rescue the Zoosters on the seaplane. After saving the Zoosters, Gia furiously slaps Alex for tricking them, and just as she's about to share a hug with him for apologizing, Begum then pursues to kill Melman to avenge Alex. Yet before he can kill the giraffe, Alex came up with an idea to save Melman. By the time Begum release Melman from his neck, he also climbs up the roof and gives Alex a fight. But Alex whistles for the cats with jetpack rockets who rescues him in time, and Alex throws Begum in the the ship behind those containers where Mort sedates him and leaves him there in the boat. Gia is smile and cheering at Alex and the other animals, for victory. Later, the animals finally arrive at New York City and place them down to the Central park Zoo. Calvo promises Alex to take him and his friends every place they want, and they agreed on it. As the film ends, Gia had herself a habitat next to Vitaly's, then dance and celebrate at the Central Park Zoo with her friends. Gallery Trivia * The palms of her paws are shaped like hearts. * She wears a blue woven floral necklace. * Gia was always a possible love interest for Alex, in fact, originally she was Italian, an albino jaguar kept in a gilded cage in the Monte Carlo casino. The directors decided that it would be better for the story if Alex met her in the circus, she is also now colored like a regular jaguar, but her spots have a subtle flower pattern. * Gia is loosely based off of Sofia Loren. * She has beautiful golden almond-shaped eyes. * While Gia was originally going to be Latina, the filmmakers decided to have her be Italian instead. * Despite the fact that it started out as Alex teaching her to trapeze, it turns out that she is way better than him on first try. * Like the lions and Vitaly, Gia has five fingers on each paw. * Alex and Gia's love theme, "Love Always Comes as a Surprise" was originally going to be somewhere else in the film, and NOT about them, but when filmmakers really listened to the song, they realized that it fit this couple perfectly, and it became their song. * Gia wasn't Alex's girlfriend. Originally she was going to be a French lioness named Gigi, eventually the plans changed and Gia was born. Category:Characters Category:Madagascar characters Category:Heroines Category:Cats Category:Jaguars and leopards Category:Females Category:In love Category:Zoo animals Category:Dreamworks animation characters Category:Animals Category:Circus performers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Zoosters